


The Forge of Love

by caramarie



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: Ruruka likes to watch Izayoi at work, for her own prurient reasons.
Relationships: Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke
Kudos: 14
Collections: Season of Kink





	The Forge of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the ‘domestic service/manual labour’ square for [Season of Kink](https://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/).

Sometimes, Ruruka liked to go watch Izayoi at the forge. It wasn’t the sort of environment she usually liked – it didn’t fit her image – but there was something about the smell of heat and metal that thrilled her. Plus, the opportunity to watch her super-hot boyfriend at work: to see him in a t-shirt, instead of covered up, and to admire the muscles in his arms and in his back.

Okay, if she was honest, Ruruka simply went there to perve.

‘What are you making?’ she asked that day when she arrived. She hung her coat at the door. Underneath, she was wearing her most ludicrously white pair of shorts, and a pale floral patterned blouse.

‘New hammer,’ Izayoi said. He didn’t look around to see her right away, which was fair enough; Ruruka knew the importance of keeping your attention on your work. And she didn’t mind waiting. She perched up on the bench behind Izayoi, and she admired the way sweat made his shirt cling to his back. She could look him all over, like this, and he couldn’t grow flustered.

Eventually, he took a break for some water – and then when he saw her, he almost did a spit take. Well, her shorts _were_ very short.

‘You’re gonna get dirty like that,’ Izayoi said.

‘What, you think Ruruka cares about a thing like that?’ she drawled.

Izayoi lifted an eyebrow, and okay, yes, Ruruka had been known to get bent out of shape over small spills. But this was a special occasion.

‘Maybe,’ Ruruka said, ‘it was on purpose.’ She hopped off the bench, and she walked toward Izayoi. She saw him look her down and up, and he let her move into his space.

Ruruka put an arm around his neck, and she bit her lip and said, most endearingly, ‘Maybe you wanna mess me up?’

She saw Izayoi look toward the door.

‘I already locked it,’ she said.

‘That’s not very fire safe.’

Ruruka pouted. ‘It’s only coz I wanted you to myself.’

Izayoi let the moment drag out, before he leaned in and kissed her. She loved when he kissed her – the sweet kisses and the rougher ones too. She hooked her fingers into the belt loops on his jeans, giving herself leverage. 

Izayoi picked her up and he carried her back to the bench, his hands on her ass and probably getting greasy marks on her shorts. Ruruka didn’t mind. She wanted the sign that she’d been here.

‘Why couldn’t you have worn a skirt?’ Izayoi muttered, when he looked at her perched on the bench in front of him.

‘That wouldn’t be any fun to unwrap, would it?’

Izayoi gave a disbelieving laugh.

‘Come on,’ Ruruka said, and she drew her hand up along her inner thigh, over the seam of her shorts, up to the button. ‘Or does Ruruka have to do it herself?’

Izayoi didn’t need more encouragement; he moved her hand back to the bench, and he undid her shorts and helped her to shimmy out of them. She tipped them to the floor with one foot; she saw Izayoi look concerned, like maybe he’d wanted to fold them somewhere out the way, but then she hooked a leg around behind him and drew him closer to her.

She undid his jeans in turn. Beneath the fabric, he was already hard, and she liked that. She liked knowing that she turned him on as much as he did her. Which he was soon aware of, because he pushed her panties aside with one hand, and she was already wet. He moved his fingers up over her clit, and Ruruka, throbbing, said, ‘Don’t bother. Just do me already.’

‘That wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me,’ Izayoi murmured.

‘If that was what I wanted, I wouldn’t be down here, would I?’

Izayoi obliged her, then, by getting that beautiful fat cock of his out, and sticking it into her, without bothering to take her panties off properly first. Ruruka gasped against the sensation, and she wrapped her legs around him. She wanted him deeper, always deeper.

He fucked her hard, there on the workbench, the way he never would have done in their bed. And Ruruka held him to her, and kissed him open-mouthed, and licked his neck and tasted the salt of his skin. At least until he paused to turn her around, so that she was bent over and he could fuck her even more thoroughly. And the sense of him filling her up – the sound of his flesh slapping against hers – it was so lewd but it felt so good.

And because Izayoi was a gentleman, he still reached his hand between her legs, and he rubbed at her clit, and Ruruka hardly even needed it; she was coming. And there was nothing she liked better than coming with him inside her, the two of them fitted together so completely. 

Izayoi must have liked it too, because he came himself soon after. And stopped with his cock still in her, his breath on her ear.

Ruruka looked back over her shoulder, and he put a hand to her cheek. He kissed her, infinitely tenderly.

And then, when he’d pulled out and was doing himself back up, he said, ‘Did you get what you came for, then?’

‘Uh-huh,’ Ruruka said. She adjusted her panties, and fished her shorts back off the floor. They were definitely in need of a wash now, but no-one would know once she had her coat back on over them.

‘I’ll see you later, then,’ Izayoi said. And Ruruka stopped to kiss him on the cheek, before she pulled her coat on and left him to his work.

No-one would know, if they saw her leave, what she’d been there for.

But Ruruka knew. And it was something she would look forward to, again and again. Always.


End file.
